D20 Future
d20 Future is an accessory for the D20 Modern role-playing game written by Christopher Perkins, Rodney Thompson, and JD Wiker. It facilitates the playing of campaigns in the far future, using elements such as cybernetics, mecha, mutations, robotics, space travel, starships, and xenobiology. d20 Future is the most extensive of science-fiction d20 games, and has its own SRD, being in fact a source for all sci-fi d20 games. The game system published by Wizards of the Coast for their D20 System. Campaigns The book presented a number of campaign models, which provided a framework for building a full campaign setting but did not include a full-scale setting. Campaign models introduced include: * Bughunters, an adventure game and bug hunt setting inspired by Aliens, Starship Troopers, and its predecessor in Amazing Engine. * Dimension X, an adventure game setting based on the concept of parallel universes, which are referred to as dimensions. * From the Dark Heart of Space, a Star Wars style setting inspired by the eternal struggle between good and evil, with a touch of the Cthulhu Mythos. * Genetech, apparently an uncredited adaptation of the background of the Moreau Series of books by S. Andrew Swann. It originally appeared as a mini-game in Polyhedron #155. * Mecha Crusade, an anime-inspired (primarily Gundam-inspired) setting taking place in the 2050s that focuses on the war between Earth and the Colonists, with giant fighting robots (mecha) being used on both sides. It originally appeared as a mini-game in Polyhedron #154. Mecha Crusade uses a different system than the Guardians of Order-published d20 Mecha. * Star*Drive, a political space opera taking placed in the 26th century. It is a remake of Alternity campaign setting of the same name. * Star Law, a remake of the popular 1980s Star Frontiers space opera-based role-playing game. The mini-setting is cited to use material from Star Frontiers Alpha Dawn and Zebulon's Guide to Frontier Space. * The Wasteland, a somewhat western-flavored post-apocalyptic fiction setting inspired by its predecessors in Metamorphosis Alpha and Gamma World. Expansions d20 Cyberspace d20 Cyberscape is an expansion for the d20 Future supplement of d20 Modern. It adds more Cybernetics to accompany those found in d20 Future, as well as alternate forms of cybernetics, such as cybernetics in fantasy. It also includes a cyberpunk campaign model called CyberRave, in which the world has become a collection of corporation-owned and run countries. d20 Future Tech d20 Future Tech is a 96 page supplement for the d20 Modern role-playing game and the d20 Future supplement. This supplement contains rules which expand on various weaponry and gadgets from d20 Future. The book contains additional material expands of the following topics already established in d20 Future: Weapons/Personal Gear, Starships, Mecha, and Robotics. Also, there is a chapter on how future technology affects life and one on integrating different types of combat (Mecha vs Vehicle, Starship vs. Mecha, Etc.). See Also * Dawning Star * Star Trek * ''Star Wars * Traveller * D20 Apocalypse * D20 Trek External Links * Wizards of the Coast's [https://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=products/d20m/885970000 official d20 Future product page] * [http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/D20_Modern D20 Modern Wiki] (including related derivatives, e.g. d20 Future) * Myth Weavers, a PbP site featuring d20 Future games. * d20 Resources - HTML reference documentation for d20 Open Content. * The d20 Future System Reference Document. ---- Back To: OgreLair.org → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → RPG Portal → Role-playing Games → List of Games Category:Role-playing GamesCategory:Browse